


in a moment

by hipposandcows



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipposandcows/pseuds/hipposandcows
Summary: a collection of moments that i feel like yongkong byulkong would experience? somehow?





	1. noted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byul is touchy

it was hard to keep her hands to herself, byulyi found out.

she hadn’t been like this before. there was never a person that she unconsciously draped herself over at all times.

until yongsun.

she found her fingers ghosting around the older girl’s waist much of the time; lately, it was the way she unconsciously smoothed down stray hairs that were sticking out on her head; and sometimes she found comfort in leaving the palm of her hand on yongsun’s stomach.

she didn’t know why. it just happened that way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the camera was finally off and the vlive had finished.

the rapper’s legs were wrapped around yongsun. She was essentially sitting on byulyi’s lap at this point.

“byul-ah… we need to talk about something,” yongsun started cautiously in the silence that followed.

a soft exhale was her reply as byulyi rested her head between the older girl’s neck and shoulder.

the gust of air against skin made yongsun shiver just the tiniest bit.

“what is it?” byulyi urged as seconds went past and she hadn’t said anything.

“i… you’re really touchy sometimes.”

“okay?”

“i didn’t say anything before because i didn’t think it was really important, but-”

“does it make you uncomfortable?”

“no.”

“do you want me to stop?”

“…no.”

byulyi lifted her head up so that she was facing yongsun’s side as she looked straight forward, unwilling to meet the rapper’s gaze.

“tell me what to do. i’ll do it.”

“i-i don’t know. i don’t know. i just thought i should say something.”

byulyi hummed in acknowledgement.

“noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm byulster on tumblr eyy


	2. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yongsun only wanted her abs to be free

it was definitely a bad idea to go outside wearing a crop top. yongsun didn’t realize it until she was standing outside of byulyi’s apartment, her teeth violently chattering and her nose running in a way she knew byulyi wouldn’t _not_ comment on. **  
**

the door opened to a comfortably dressed byulyi, looking toastier than she would like. her hair was mussed and there were lines on her face.

“you don’t look so good, unnie,” byulyi observed, a worried look immediately replacing the sleepy one.

she was quickly ushered inside, into the warm apartment, one of byulyi’s arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

the older girl slumped onto the couch as soon as she was within proximity and cocooned herself inside a blanket that was hanging off the edge.

it was warm. byulyi had been using it just a minute ago.

she covered every bit of exposed skin with the blanket, effectively blocking out byulyi (who was in the kitchen) as well as everything else. her teeth were still chattering, creating unpleasant background music in the otherwise quiet room.

“unnie! wipe your nose first,” byulyi whined as soon as she turned back and saw what yongsun had done. “i don’t want your snot all over my blanket.”

“don’t talk to me,” came a sniffly reply.

“you’re in my apartment!”

“shhh.”

“did you even say hello to me?”

“shhhhhhhh.”

one sigh later, byulyi had jumped on top of the older girl, spread eagle and _really, really warm_. a squeal of protest came from within the depths of the blanket and the rapper giggled in that way she does.

yongsun tossed and turned amidst shrieks in an attempt to push byulyi off, but to no avail.

“i don’t come into your apartment and tell you not to talk to me,” byulyi laughed, wrapping her limbs around the bundle underneath her.

“yes you have,” a muffled voice replied, also cackling now. she was out of breath and her snot probably was on the blanket.

“touché.”

they spent a minute getting comfortable in the small space, pushing and pulling until the blanket was covering both of them.

it was warm.


	3. storm

yongsun was just about to drift off to sleep when the sound of a notification bell pulled her back. it was from byulyi.

_ unnie, i’m coming over. 5 minutes. _

_ 1:16 a.m. _

and another one a second later-

_ unless you’re asleep already. are you asleep? _

_ 1:16 a.m. _

yongsun frowned. it was already late and they had to wake up in 5 hours or so.

_ no, i’m awake. is something wrong? _

_ 1:17 a.m. _

she didn’t get a reply back.

it had been raining all day and night. flashes of lightning lit up yongsun’s apartment one after the other. and thunder followed. so she wasn’t all that surprised when a slightly drenched byulyi showed up at her door a couple of minutes later. she was breathing hard. yongsun’s heart sank a bit.

“byul-ah? what’s wrong?” she asked as soon as they were both inside.

“nothing. i just wanted to see you,” byulyi replied, shrugging off her jacket hurriedly. “i thought the thunder might scare you.”

yongsun stared, taken aback. byulyi wouldn’t meet her eyes.

she hadn’t bothered to turn on any of the lights. they both witnessed the next flash of lightning, only byulyi visibly flinched. the light illuminated one side of her face for a split second, clearly outlining her expression.

_ oh. _

the thunder that followed was loud; louder than usual. byulyi froze.

yongsun snapped into action, scolding herself for not realizing it sooner. wrapping her arms around the the taller girl, yongsun slowly led her to her room.

“hold on. i’ll get a change of clothes.”

she found what she wanted, quickly rummaging through her drawers, and laid them out on the bed.

“come here,” she mumbled as she realized byulyi wasn’t making any move to change on her own. holding her breath, yongsun peeled off the wet clothing from her body. byulyi audibly swallowed, jaws clenching with the effort to keep still.

when byulyi was dressed again, yongsun stepped back.

“lets go to bed.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit twit twit twit


	4. click

byulyi had her camera pointed at yongsun’s face and she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“move your hands, unnie.”

“i don’t want to.”

“let me take just one picture.”

“no, my face is too bare.”

“move your hands!”

“i said no, byul-ah.”

“just let me take the picture, i won’t show anyone,” byulyi whined.

yongsun wrinkled her nose, slowly peeling her hands from her face.

“one picture,” she warned, suddenly cracking a smile.

“one picture,” byulyi agreed, nose muscles emerging triumphantly. she positioned her camera again, one eye closed in concentration. “okay~ three, two, one…”

yongsun changed her mind then, reaching out and covering the camera lens with her hands, much to byulyi’s dismay.

“hold on,” she mumbled apologetically.

curiosity met byulyi as the curtains of their balcony were suddenly drawn open. yongsun’s thin frame blocked the intruding light from shining onto byulyi’s face.

“unnie, what…”

she trailed off at the sight of the older girl slipping her bathrobe down, exposing the skin of her shoulders, then her back. her hair was already tied back, a few strands escaping to fall lightly on her bare shoulders.

and just like that, the lighting, the everything, was perfect. byulyi saw the photograph before she even took it.

“hurry, byul-ah.”

she aimed her camera again. this time, focusing on yongsun’s entire body; the sharp lines and dips across her back did nothing to slow byulyi’s heart rate.

_click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those that left nice comments :')


End file.
